Errance
by Black Cat XD
Summary: Les pensées de Kadaj de sa mort jusqu'à sa renaissance, si jamais il pouvait renaitre... C'était au départ un test rp, puis j'ai décidé de le partager avec vous.


Hello fans de FF7!

Bon, je ne suis pas une habitué de cette section du site, mais pourquoi ne pas poster ici?

À disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement... Il sont à Square Enix...

Résumé: les pensés de Kadaj pendant qu'il erre dans la rivière de la vie de sa mort jusqu'à sa renaissance.

Ce os est en fait un test rp que j'ai fait... pour une inscription sur un forum, alors voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas de suite...

* * *

**Errance**

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement pendant que Sephiroth a prit possession de mon corps… mais s'il a disparu de la sorte, comme évaporé… La seule explication, c'est qu'il a été battu par mon autre grand frère, Cloud… Et le grand général est repartit comme il était venu, comme ça, sans avertissements… Me laissant affaibli, comme si j'avais combattu, alors que je ne me sais rien des derniers évènements…

Reprenant le contrôle, j'essayai de le toucher, pour que mère voit que je n'abandonne pas, que j'ai survécu à son préféré… Je voulais battre le blond pour être considéré comme plus fort, pour prendre la place de Sephiroth dans le cœur de Jénova… Mais je me suis lamentablement écroulé, toute force m'aillant quittée. Cloud, une autre marionnette de cette histoire, m'a empêché de terminer sur le sol… Une marionnette en rattrapant une autre, ça pourrait presque être drôle, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce combat à mort que j'ai, ou plutôt que nous avons perdu, je ne sais pas comment qualifier ça… Mais puisque grand frère Sephiroth a perdu, nous avons tous échoué…

Puis, il y a cette voix qui m'appelle, douce, accueillante :

- Kadaj? Tu as déjà fait assez d'efforts.

- Mère? C'est vous?

- Rentrons, tout le monde nous attend.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment là. J'ai cru que c'était Mère, elle était si gentille, si calme, accueillante, rassurante… Comme une vraie mère… Mais dis-je là? Peu importe ce qui arrive, Jénova est ma mère, tout comme Loz, Yazoo, Sephiroth et tout ceux portant ses cellules sont mes frères.

En y repensant, je savais que cette femme n'était pas ma mère… Alors pourquoi l'ai-je suivie? Je ne sais pas… Elle m'offrait le repos, la tranquillité… Tout cela semblait bien intéressant, mais qu'en est-il de mère? De mes frères? Les reverrai-je un jour? La cetra, celle qui m'a amener ici, m'a dit que mes frères rejoindraient un jour la rivière de la vie, tout comme je l'ai moi-même fait… Alors j'ai demandé ce qui adviendrait de mère, mais aucune réponse n'est venue à moi… soit elle c'est perdu dans les flots, soit cette femme n'a pas répondu…

Il y a un moment que j'erre ici, telle l'âme perdue que je suis… Rien n'a de forme tout n'est qu'énergies, sensations et mouvements. Aucune consistance, rien de définit, pas de corps, juste les essences vitales…

Je suis seul dans ce tumulte, sans l'être vraiment… Il ya à toujours des centaines de consciences près de moi, mais rarement une que je connais… Enfin, il y surement des gens que j'ai rencontré, mais ils étaient déjà insignifiants à ce moment là… alors maintenant, c'était vraiment comme s'ils n'étaient pas là…

Elle voulait que je la suive pour mon bien… On dit qu'on doit parfois penser à soi… Mais je suis déchiré par cet impression de tous les avoir abandonnés. Je suis rongé par le remord en permanence. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis enfermé ici, impuissant alors qu'il y a surement des tas de changements dans le monde. Mes frères… où peuvent-ils être? Que font-ils? J'aimerais tant être avec eux… Mais pour cela, ils doivent mourir, ce que je ne veux certainement pas! Ça serait égoïste de souhaiter une telle chose juste pour les sentir près de moi!

Alors j'attends… que faire d'autre? Établir la communication avec les autres êtres circulant dans la rivière de la vie? Pour faire quoi? Les uns me détestent et les autres n'ont rien à faire d'un incarné, une vulgaire marionnette.

Il y a longtemps que je suis ici, mais ce n'est pas ma place. Les autres se fondent dans les flots, comme s'ils en avaient toujours fait partit. La cetra m'a expliqué que tous naissait de la rivière de la vie et qu'à leur mort, ils s'y fondaient de nouveau. À ce moment-là, j'ai redemandé si mère se joindrais un jour à moi dans cet immense courant, après tout, il y a beaucoup de place dans cet endroit immatériel.

Cette fois-ci elle me répondit, me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas répondre lorsque je l'avais interrogée précédemment, surement pour préparer cette réponse murement réfléchie :

- Jénova n'est pas de cette planète, Kadaj. Elle n'est pas compatible avec l'énergie circulant ici…

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, malgré sa tentative pour me répondre sans me blesser, je fus remplis par une lourde rage. On aurait aussi pu traduire sa réponse par : «Nous ne voulons pas d'elle ici». Je décidai après cette réponse de ne plus jamais reparler à cette femme.

Je voulais partir de cet endroit, si on pouvait parler de cette rivière comme d'un lieu. Je n'avais pas envi d'être ici… Quelle erreur j'avais fait en attrapant cette mains venu me «secourir».

J'eu encore beaucoup de temps pour penser à la réponse de la cetra, si mère ne peut me rejoindre ici, car elle est «incompatible», c'est peut-être parce que je porte ses cellules en moi que je n'arrive pas à «me fondre» dans la rivière… Il était par contre hors de question que cette femme apprenne ma théorie… mais peut-être me permettrait-elle de m'en aller? Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression de tout ignorer…

Et enfin, après tant d'errance, je se sentis tiré de «mon repos», bien que je n'aie jamais considéré cet épisode comme cela. Un peu paniqué par ce changement, je voulus tout d'abord rester, de peur d'atterrir dans un endroit encore pire qu'ici. Alors que je me débattais légèrement, une voix que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de nouveau résonna dans ma tête :

- Laisse-toi aller mon fils… Tu retrouveras tes frères après cette longue attente.

- Mère…

Une autre voix me vint, celle de la cetra :

- Kadaj… Ne quitte pas ton repos… tu dois penser à toi…

Comment pouvait-elle dire cela? Avait-elle conscience de ma souffrance à être ici? Comment je pouvais être inconfortable? Soit elle ne comprenait pas, soit elle voulait juste nous empêcher de continuer… Cette option était sans doute la plus probable… Je ne réfléchi pas plus longtemps et me laissais glisser vers mes frères, ceux qui m'attendaient véritablement, ma famille.

- Bien mon fils, tu as bien agit. Ton retour ne sera pas facile, mais tu redeviendras fort.

J'eus un frisson, si dans mon état, je pouvais réellement en avoir… Redevenir fort? Voulait-elle dire retrouver ma propre force? Ou celle de Sephiroth? J'avais peur que les évènements se répètent… mais s'il le faut pour devenir le préféré de mère… Je ferais ce qu'elle voudra.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, la lumière dans la pièce m'aveugla. Pendant que mes yeux s'habituaient à ce phénomène, je constatai que j'étais enroulé dans une couverture, un peu mouillé, comme si je venais de sortir d'un des fameux tubes où les spécimens de recherche croissent. Lorsque ma vue devient enfin claire, je constatai que c'était bel et bien le cas. Et ceux qui venaient de m'en sortir étaient nul autre que Loz et Yazoo. Je leur souris, j'étais si heureux de les revoir enfin.

J'avais tant que questions à leur poser, mais la fatigue fut plus forte. Je m'endormis, en boule sur le sol, les ayant à peine salués d'une voix faible.

Pendant mon sommeil, mère m'expliqua comment le miracle de ma renaissance était possible. Elle avait réussit à localisé un corps contenant une quantité infime de ses cellules, juste assez pour que ça soit moi qui revienne à la vie. Autrement dit, si elle avait eu le choix, Sephiroth serait là et moi j'errerai encore dans la rivière de la vie. Ça me faisait mal. Il était toujours le préféré… et moi je restais le second choix.

Elle me dit qu'il s'était passé environ un an et demi depuis ma mort. Depuis notre défaite. Elle avait été très affaiblie, voilà pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à localiser ce corps, laissé à l'abandon dans ce laboratoire déserté. Les scientifique avait du déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un échec, mais ils s'étaient trompés et cela ce retournerait contre la planète entière.

Lorsque je me réveillais, mes frères étaient là. Attendant de connaitre notre nouvel objectif. La couverture glissa lorsque je me levai. Mon corps nu fut aussitôt habillé par mes habits de cuirs, apparaissant par cette fumée noire qui se solidifie. Je m'étirais un peu, marchant autour de la pièce. Profitant un peu des sensations que la vie m'offrait à nouveau. Me tournant vers les autres argentés, je leur transmis notre nouvelle mission, tout en leur disant une part de mes sentiments :

- Mes chers frères, je suis heureux d'enfin vous revoir. Mère m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé depuis ma… mon départ. Il reste à quelque part d'autre de ses cellules, nous devons les trouver.

Je n'avais pu me résoudre à prononcer à voix haute «ma mort». Ce qui aurait du être un repos et qui finalement n'avait été qu'une longue attente interminable… De plus il était étrange de parler de cela alors que je me tenais debout au milieu de cette salle légèrement glauque.

Je sortie dehors, il fallait que je me remettre à l'entraînement au plus tôt, et ainsi être au somment de ma forme pour trouver les fragments de mère et être prêt à battre tous ceux se mettant sur notre route.

Je promenais mon regard sur le décor environnant, je me trouvais dans une jungle. La végétation avait envahi la cour, le poste de garde à côté duquel la grille était tout simplement défoncée. Une partie du bâtiment principale avait été démolie lorsqu'un arbre énorme était tombé. J'entendais les cris des diverses créatures peuplant l'endroit. Le feuillage formait un dôme très haut au dessus du toit du laboratoire secret, il n'y avait pas à dire, l'édifice était bien caché : On ne pouvait l'apercevoir du ciel et il était très certainement éloigné de toute civilisation. Je me demandais alors où nous étions exactement, je n'avais pas pensé le demander ni à mère, ni à mes frères. Mais ça n'avait pas d'portée dans l'immédiat. L'entrainement était le plus important.

C'est alors que je constatai avec horreur que Souba n'était plus là. Il avait du rester là-bas. Ça me dégoutait que notre traitre de frère ou que ces chiens fous de turks l'ai en leur possession. Réfléchissant, fouillant dans les souvenirs du préféré de mère, je compris qu'il pouvait faire apparaitre Masamune comme il voulait. Je tentais donc d'en faire de même avec mon propre sabre. Après de longues minutes de concentration, Souba se matérialisa dans mes mains à ma plus grande joie.

J'avais eu peur de ne pas y arrivé, car non seulement je n'aurais plus eu Souba, mais ça aurait été une autre faiblesse de plus que le préféré. Une, c'en est toujours une de trop. Je dois devenir plus fort que lui, je n'ai pas le choix si je veux être le meilleur, ne plus passer en deuxième. Une idée germa dans mon esprit : peut-être que si je bas Avalanche, les gens de la Shinra et tous ceux ce mettant sur notre route sans que Sephiroth s'en mêle, mère me considéra enfin comme son préféré? Si évidement nous réussissons cela sans contrevenir aux ordres de Jénova, Loz, Yazoo et moi.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je fis quelques figures avec mon arme : quelques moulinets, des jeux de pieds… j'étais maintenant complet. Oui complet et prêt à la suite des évènements.

* * *

Alors? vous en avez pensé quoi?


End file.
